Le Début de L'Alliance
by Donnegail
Summary: La Grande Bataille de Poudlard est finit. Les sorciers peuvent compter leurs morts et tout semble être enfin redevenu calme. Harry, Hermione et Ron parcourent le parc dévasté quand un étrange navire émerge du Lac Noir, portant à son bord des pirates semblant venir d'un autre temps ...
1. Chapitre 1 : The War is won !

**Chapitre 1 : The War is Won ! **

Le soleil pâle se levait sur la lande déserte. Les reflets bleuté du la surface du lac se reflétait sur les pics s'élevant vers le ciel, tel des pointes de flèches.

Le soleil se levait paresseusement au dessus de la couronne des arbres, réchauffant le paysage dévasté, reflétant l'étendue des dégâts. Le doux clapotis des vaguelettes léchaient le bas des tours, le vent gonflait vers le ciel un drapeau rouge et or déchirait.

Un cri aiguë et solitaire s'éleva dans le silence lourd. Une silhouette se découpa sur le ciel, ses ailles s'ouvrirent et capturèrent quelques instants les rayons dorés de l'astre. L'animal continua sa descente , lançant un nouveau cri. Ses immenses ailes frôlèrent les planches noircirent de ce qui devait être une cabane.

Il replia ses ailes et se posa devant l'abri qui était le sien. Sa tête plumée se releva et il se cabra en poussant un cri de détresse.

Non loin, sur un pont en ruine, un groupe d'adolescents marchait en parlant bas. L'un d'eux s'arrêta puis lança un bâton dans le vide.

Buck voleta vers eux puis lança un cri et se les survola. Il reprit son vol, suivant les pas des jeunes, le menant devant le lac sombre.

Il survola la noirceur infinie des eaux.

La jeune fille, se baissa et récupéra au sol un bout de tissu rouge où l'on voyait une patte griffue or. Elle la regarda un instant puis leva le bras et le lâcha. Le lion s'envola vers le ciel, portait par une brise.

"- Si ça n'avait pas eu lieu ...

- Le Mal serait toujours là ! "

Elle tourna la tête vers le rouquin.

"- Mais il n'y aurait pas eu tous ses morts !

- oui... mais dans le fond c'est une bonne chose..."

Il baissa la tête tandis que des flashs du combat lui revenait à l'esprit.

Un bruit retentissant creva le silence et un mat suivit d'une mâchoire énorme sortirent de l'eau. Tous trois reculèrent et regardèrent, ébahis, l'énorme bateau sortir peu à peu de l'eau.

"- On dirait le bateau de Dumstrang ... en tout cas, il fait la même entrée fracassante !

- oui, mais ce n'est pas le bateau de Dumstrang ! "

Un homme, chemise rouge et bandeau sur la tête se pencha au bastingage, bientôt rejoint par une jeune femme blonde, une tricorne portant une pointe et un ensemble noir pour vêtements.

"- Excusez moi, nous sommes bien à Poudlard ?

- euh ... ouais ...

- super ! Will, je te laisse amarrer le navire, on se retrouve là bas !"

La jeune femme se dirigea vers les barques et en laissa tomber une à l'eau avant de descendre dedans. L'équipage du navire la regarda partir puis suivirent son geste et bientôt une dizaine de chaloupe naviguait sur le lac ,si plat d'habitude, vers la rive.

Les grandes Portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement inquiétant, laissant le passage libre vers le hall dévasté. De nombreux sorciers déblayaient, transportés sur des brancards des blessés ou des morts vers la Grande Salle.

J'entrais et regardé avec désolation le spectacle s'offrant à nous. Autour , nos hommes s'exclamérent, exprimant la même pensée que moi. Will passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je m'avançais vers les restes d'un escaliers de marbre. Un sorcière plus âgée que les autres présents nous regarda puis Harry alla vers elle et lui toucha deux ou trois mots sur nous .

Elle reporta son regard sur nous et nous invita, Will et moi à la rejoindre.

Je m'approchais, respectueuse. Je salué de la tête, incapable de parler.

Will , lui prit la parole :

"-Je me nommes William Turner ... et voici ma compagne , Elizabeth ... Swan !

- je sais ... je sais qui vous êtes et ce qui vous ai arrivés.. enfin, pas dans les détails mais... une prédiction me l'avait annoncée..."

J'avançais d'un pas.

"- Nous ne voulons qu'éviter .. que de tels choses - je désignais les ruines d'un geste - ne se reproduise. Que des Hommes comme Voldemort ou Beckett ne reviennent ! Je voudrais m'allier à vous ! Que nous nous aidions mutuellement ... une alliance..."

Elle baissa un instant le regard

"- vous devez avoir des... morts, vous aussi... vous pouvez les mettre dans le Grand Salle !"

Je la remercié… oui, nous en avions... j'ai avait... mon père ...

Je tournais la tête vers la Porte et remarquais que nos hommes avaient déjà commençait à aider les survivants. J'entrais dans la salle et fut frapper par le nombre de corps .. de blessés ... de morts. J'avançais à travers la salle, mon regard volant sur tous ses gens.

Tous des sorciers... Un espace vide attira mon attention...

"-ici.."

Aussitôt, les deux pirates posèrent le brancard contenant le corps de mon père, et furent imiter et par d'autres et bientôt, de nombreux pirates gisaient là.

Je baissais la tête, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Un petit gémissement m'échappa et je fermais les yeux. Je prit la main de mon père. Et me laissa tomber à genoux. Will posa une main sur mon épaule puis la retira et me laissa seule.

Bientôt, Gibbs posa un autre corps à côté de celui de mon père. Je vis son regard désolé avant de tourner le mien sur le corps étendu. Mon coeur se serra pour la seconde fois. Norrington. Les images me revirent en mémoires.

Seul le pieu avait était retire... Je sentit un frisson me parcourir.

"- Merci Gibbs...

- a votre service... Miss Swan..."

Il se leva et s'éloigna. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux et me rappeler se baiser... je soupirai et me calmais, essuyant d'un revers de manche les larmes. Je vis Will s'éloignait et passé un brancard.

Je posai une main sur la poitrine du Gouverneur puis de l'autre, caresser doucement la joue de Norrigton.

"- Non, pas lui !"

Je relevais la tête, surprise et espérant que personne n'avait remarquer mon sursaut. Je tournais le regard vers la porte, curieuse.

"- Si, lui aussi !"

MacGonegal qui jetait un regard mêlant dégout et rage sur le corps, tourna la tête vers Harry, surprise et (sans nul doute) aussi curieuse que moi.

"- Co... comment ?! C'est un traitre !

- au contraire !"

Il fit signe à Ron et Hermione (car oui, chose que je n'avait pas encore remarquer, c'est eux qui portait le brancard) de continuer puis leur emboita le pas.

Je suivit du regard le groupe. Ils posèrent leur chargement, à côté de l'endroit où était "installé" le corps de Dumbledore ( l'un des seul mort sur lequel je pouvait mettre un nom,d'ailleurs).

Je crut que MacGonegal allait avoir une attaque ou s'étrangler et tomber raide quand je vis la tête qu'elle fit. La situation aurait (presque) put être drôle. On appela mon nom et je sortit de la salle.


	2. Chapitre 2 : The Light

Je ne parvenais pas à fermer l'oeil. Les gémissements de douleur me parvenant depuis la lourde porte de bois sculpté, quelques mètres sur notre droite me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je me retournais et me pelotonnait contre Will, qui lui, dormait. Nous nous étions installés dans un niche creusée dans le mur, à quelques mètres des portes de l'infirmerie, où était réfugiés les blessés. Les tours de garde se succédés sur les remparts et les survivants valides avaient était répartis dans les dortoirs et les salles en bon état pour pouvoir y cohabiter le temps que les réparations soit finis.

Ces contraintes avaient permis aux Pirates de nouer des liens avec les Sorciers, plus rapidement que s'il ne c'était rien passer de désastreux.

Je fermais les yeux. Les gémissements se turent. Je soupirais et commençais à plonger dans un sommeil léger quand la porte de bois s'ouvrit. Je re ouvrais les yeux et me tournais vers le bruit. J'étouffais un cri de surprise et de désespoir en voyant sortir un brancard recourt d'un drap blanc. Le jeune n'avait pas survécu. Le jeune de 12 ans était mort...

Je frissonnais et m'apprêter à me lever quand Will me prit le poignet

" - Où tu vas ?

- en bas ... dans la Grande Salle ...

- il n'a pas survécu ?

- non ..."

Je me levait et commencer à descendre vers les salles du bas. Je passait dans le couloir menant à l'escalier mouvant, je passais devant un pan de mur , trouait en son centre qui laissait voir l'aube pointait.

3 jours déjà que j'avais rejoint cet endroit... et 3 morts de plus ...

Je continuais ma route puis arrivait enfin dans le hall. Les quelques professeurs encore en vie, parlait dans un coin et je remarquais le Trio qui leva les yeux sur nous dés notre arrivés..

C'était presque toujours nous (ceux présents dans le Hall) qui étions là a chaque nouvelle.

Je baissais la tête. Un pirate vint chercher Will et l'emmena vers sa tour de garde. Je descendait les marches et regardais le plafond détruit, d'où la lumière couleur flamme pénétrait.

Soudainement, une sorte d'instinct me poussa à me tourner vers la Grande Salle. Presque aussitôt, un éclair blanc, comme un éclair de foudre, suivit d'une explosion retentit dans la salle.

Je me jetait au sol et me protégeait la tête avec les bras. Je restais dans ma position quelques secondes avant de me redresser.

Mes oreilles sifflaient.

En levant la tête, je vit la panique général, des cris partout, des gens qui courraient. Une attaque ?

Will, surgissant de nul part, m'aida à me relever.

" ça viens de dehors !"

Je regardais la marée de sorciers et de pirates se précipitaient dans le parc et me joint à eux.

Je m'arrêtait aux sommets des marches extérieurs et regardait, avec Will, les professeurs et le Trio, tous les autres , regroupés dans l'herbe, parlant.

Les voix fusèrent :

" - Qu'est ce que c'était ?

- une attaque ?

- ça venai d'ici !

- je ne sais pas ..."

Il n'y avait rien ... rien que se souvenir obsédant ... Qu'est ce que c'était ?!

Une voix couvrit finalement le brouhaha général.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ?"

Comme un seul homme, nous tournions tous la tête vers la voix et restions bouche bée .

Là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait debout, le jeune garçon de 12 ans .


	3. Chapitre 3 : Welcome to the New Age !

_Merci à ceux qui aiment et suivent ma fiction. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews surtout ^^_

* * *

><p>Depuis cette explosion, les morts n'avaient cessés de revenir à la vie. Et chose étonnante, la cause de leur mort était systématiquement guérie et cicatrisée. Mais restée les autres blessures et l'on avait réquisitionner de nombreuses personnes pour les soigner, tandis que d'autres déblayaient et réparés le château.<p>

Je transportait un tas de dossier vers la Grande Salle quand Will me coupa la route. Je pillait dans l'escalier mouvant.

"- Salut, Lizzie ! ça te dirais de prendre un verre ?

- Will, j'ai du travail ! Va plutôt aider les autres là haut !, je montrais le toit d'un signe de tête.

- j'y était, c'est ma pause ... toi aussi, t'as bien 5 minutes ...

- J'aimerais bien ! "

L'escalier où je me trouvais décida de partir à ce moment précis et Will se retrouva planté sur son palier.

Il me rattrapa finalement dans l'escalier menant au Hall

"- Attend !

- Will, laisse moi travailler ! Y'a des blessés ici !, il se tut, Et puis je…. "

C'est alors qu'une voix, réconfortante, très familière me fit vibrer toute entière.

"- Miss Swan… ?"

Je me retournais, les yeux ronds et mon regard tomba sur lui. Dans la même tenue qu'au moment de sa mort, son uniforme d'Amiral d'un blanc éclatant, le maintient bien droit, le fourreau vide de son épée pendant à sa ceinture, il me fixait de ses yeux brun-ambrés.

Je restait un instant bouche bée… James...

Will soupira, mais moi je lui lâchais ma pille de dossier dans les bras et m'élançais vers le revenant.

"- James !"

Je lui sautait purement et simplement au cou. Il hésita quelques secondes puis referma ses bras autour de mon dos. J'enfouit ma tête contre sa poitrine et inspirer son odeur légèrement iodée mais si rassurante. Au bout de quelques instants, je me reculais un peu et le regardait, avec un air ahuri.

Will plissa les yeux et contempla l'Amiral avec un regard noir.

Ce dernier, la salua d'un signe de tête puis redescendit le regard vers moi.

"- Tu es encore plus jolie dans cette tenue ! "

J'eu un grand mal à ne pas rougir et baisser les yeux sur mon "uniforme" de Pirate, ma tenue de cuir noir, de chef des Pirates.

"- merci "

Une voix s'éleva soudain, aiguë, comme un feulement de chat. Tous les trois, surpris , nous tournions le regard vers le Hall. Au bas des marches, MacGonegal, se tenait campait sur ses pieds et d'un saut souple sauta vers celui qu'elle venait de voir et re atterris en ... chat ?!

Encore plus surpris, nous suivons du haut de l'escalier son parcours vers un homme, en noir, debout au centre d'une foule, s'écartant de son passage, parlant entre eux à voix basse.

Dans l'Escalier nous rejoignions bientôt de nouveaux sorciers, Harry, Ron, Hermione et d'autres des jeunes qui avaient (a ce que j'avais compris) campés dans une salle .. sur commande, je crois, pour échapper aux ... machemorts ? Crachemort ?... Mangemorts, c'est ça !

Un jeune homme, sur ma gauche, Neville il me semble, s'exclama, surpris et ... avec un air moins effrayer que beaucoup de sorciers dans le Hall.

"- Rogue ?!"

Je ne put m'empêcher de demander :

"- Qui ?

- Un mangemort, un prof' de potion... enfin avant d'être directeur… il a tué Dumbledore."

Merci ! J'avais compris la moitié ! Ce n'était déjà pas si mal .

"- Mais ce n'est pas un traître !

- oh non ! Tout a fait d'accord, ... c'était un accident , c'est ça ?! Y'a vraiment des fois où j'ai l'impression que tu débloqué complètement mon pauvre Harry !

- Ce n'est pas un traître ! Vous ne comprenez pas !

- Manifestement non .. mais tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de nous expliquer avant que ... le chat-MacGonegal ne le transforme en griffoir ! "

Je tournais à nouveau le regard sur le chat, qui se remit en humain. Oh que c'est fort ce truc ! Ils échangèrent quelques paroles que je n'entendis pas ... jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent d'un ton (enfin surtout elle).

"- Nécessaire ?! Oh oui ! Totalement ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions ... ah si , tient j'en ai une autre... L'AIDER ! !"

Pas faux...

"- nécessaire ... oui ! c'était convenu entre lui et moi... vous pourriez lui demander...

- oui, se serait une bonne idée .. si vous ne l'aviez pas tué ! Abrutis !"

Ouh la ... ça commence a partir en cacahuète là !

Autre remarque je n'entendis pas suivit d'un second feulement/cri .

" Vous n'auriez pas dut revenir d'entre les morts !

- Tout du moins, je ne l'ai pas choisis ...

- Si ça vous tient si peu à coeur, je vais vous y renvoyez moi ! "

Elle leva son bâton .. eum baguette, pardon et lança un mot totalement incompréhensible. Avant que quiconque n'est put réagir, un éclair bleu/blanc contra le sort et je remarquais Harry, planté entre les deux.

Tous ceux présent à mes côtes sur la rambarde, regardait stupéfait l'endroit où il se trouvais quelques secondes auparavant. _Comment il avait fait ça ?!_

"- Laissez le !"

Surprise générale. Enfin, chez les Sorciers.

"- Co ... comment ?!

- Il est peut être temps de mettre certaines choses au point ! "

Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! J'aurais adoré restait d'avantage, seulement, une main m'agrippa l'épaule et m'indiqua d'aller prendre mon tour de garde.

Dommage ! Bof, James et Will me raconteront !

Au sommet de la tour de guet, le vent glacial me frigorifie toute entière.

Je fourre mes mains sous mon manteau.

C'est pas possible un temps pareils ! Oh ce que je regrettes les Caraïbes et le soleil torride, le ciel si bleu.. là il est ... gris !

Je renifle ...

"- Hé ! Miss Swan !, je relève la tête vers un de mes hommes, venait voir ! "

Je me levés et avance vers le bord de la muraille , il m'indique le ciel et je lève la tête.

"-Qu'est ce que c'est ?!"

Une forme noire se dessine et bouge dans le ciel ..

"- un serpent ? un crâne ?

-les deux ! Allez chercher un sorcier !

- Bien, Capitaine Swan !"

Il revint rapidement avec un rouquin à qui il manquait une oreille.

"- Salut !

- salut ... euhum... c'est quoi ça ? "

Je lui indiquait la "fumée" . Il blêmit.

"- Oh c'est pas vrai ... Voldemort ...

-pard..?!"

Avant que je ne puisses finir ma phrase, un truc explosa tout près de nous, je tombais sur le sol de pierre dure.

"- ON NOUS ATTAQUE ! Les Mangemorts nous attaquent !"


	4. Chapitre 4 : The war is here

La surface froide et dure de la pierre , puis le cri, je roulais sur le côté et me relevait, déjà le combat débutait. Des sorciers, encapuchonnés, sur des ... balais ... oui logique vue comme ça, volait en lançant des sorts.

Je tirait mon flingue et réussis à casser le bout d'un balais, passant près de moi, l'envoyant valser contre un mur. Je tirais mon épée et me précipitais dans le couloir. Je frappais au hasard, dans la mêlée, essayant de ne pas touchés d'alliés.

Un coup se porta à ma tempe. Harry me poussa soudain, je bondit de côté dés que son coude effleura mes côtes. Un éclair de lumière verte me frôla le pied et s'abattit là où je me trouvais quelques millièmes de secondes plus tôt. Je venais d'échapper à la mort, aucun doute possible.

Je me relevais et me barrait en courant.

Dans un couloir, un sorcier débarqua et me pointant avec sa baguette. Je levais mon flingue.

"- hé hé hé ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire du mal , sans baguette ?! Pauvre idiote !"

Non, je n'avais aucune chance, je le savais.

Je tirais tandis qu'il jeta un sort. Mon flingue vola dans les airs, atteint par le sort, tandis que le sorcier s'affalait sur le dos, une balle dans la cuisse. On devait tous les deux avoir le même air de stupéfaction.

"euh ... oui !"

Je reprenais mon flingue et poursuivit ma course.

Ma route mena au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Je repoussais d'un coup de coude un ennemi, qui se cassa la gueule dans l'escalier, lorsqu'un poids s'abattit sur mon flanc, je lâchais mon arme et basculait par dessus le bord de pierre. Je criais, lui aussi. Je parviens à me rattrapée de justesse à un rebord de pierre qui dépassait du mur.

L'ennemi n'eu pas cette chance et bascula dans le vide.

Je fermais les yeux, tandis que j'agrippais avec mes doigts la roche lisse.

Je me sentais glissée et chercher une prise avec les pieds.

J'appelais à l'aide mais personne ne répondit.

Je glissais un peu plus, jetais un regard par dessus mon épaule, et poussait un cri en découvrant les centaines de mètres me séparant du sol.

Je glissais encore,mais mon pied droit trouva une prise. Je m'appuyais dessus, appelait encore. Il ne m'entendais pas ... ils étaient trop loin. Je ne voulais pas mourir ! NON ! Je criais encore, sans résultat. Mes doigts se blessait sur la roche, j'allais lâcher.

C'est alors que la prise sous mon pied craqua. Je criais tandis que mon poids me fit lâcher prise. Tout se passa au ralentit. Mes doigts lâchant la roche. Mon cri de surprise, puis la fatalité. Je me sentis tomber, je fermais les yeux.

C'était finis... l'espoir mourut. Je tombais.

Une main se referma sur mon poignet gauche. Mon corps heurta le mur et je rouvris les yeux. Je m'accrochais à une poutre de pierre dépassant avec le bras droit puis levait les yeux vers le haut. Je me hissais, tandis qu'il m'aidait à remonter sur le sol de la Tour. Une fois à l'abri, je le remerciait du regard, reprenant mon souffle.

Traitre ? Peut être , mais en attendant, il venait de me sauver la vie !

Une silhouette jaillit, je vis la lumière se reflétait sur une lame

" Non ! "

Il se baissa et la lame se planta dans son épaule. Avec un hurlement sauvage, je sortit ma dague du fourreau et m'élançait sur l'ennemi. La lame fendit l'air puis sa chair et il s'écroula avec un gargouillement sur le sol, tendit que son sang s'échappait de la plaie sur sa gorge, formant une légére flaque sur le sol.

Je restait, haletante, la lame et le manche poisseux de sang à contempler avec un effroi méller à la stupeur le corps étendu. Je l'avais tuer ... égorger ! Non...

Je me passait une main sur le front et découvrit du sang. Le sang de l'ennemi qui m'avais giclé dessus. J'eu un haut le coeur et rangeait ma lame.

Un gémissement suivit d'un bruit sourd me firent tourner la tête, tendit que mon sauveur s'affalait contre le mur, se tenant l'épaule et re tirant d'un coup sec la lame qu'il jeta au sol.

Un homme surgit en face de moi. Un éclair bleu partit et je me jetait de nouveau sur le côté. Un bruit sourd derrière moi, je tournais la tête et vit un mangemort tombais raide... mort ? non .. paralysé ...

Ouh oh ! C'est puissant la magie !

Le couple, car oui, une femme accompagnait l'homme, entra dans la salle. Il leva son regard sur le corps puis sur moi. Étrange... il me semblait un peu familier mais... plus vieux... j'avais pris un coup sur la tête moi ou j'avais des visions ?!

Ou ... ohhhhh ! Ce ne serait pas ...

La femme, elle, une fois avoir découvert la scène, rengaina (si on dit ça) sa baguette et se pencha sur le traitre... qui n'en était peut être pas un pour finir...

"- Severus ?

- Lili ?"

Ce simple mot, fit comme un déclic ! Les Potter ! Je suis bête moi, ma parole ! C'est ça la ressemblance.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le loup-garou

Je rouvris les yeux. Tout tanguait autour de moi. Je mis quelques temps à pouvoir me redresser et regardais autour de moi. Je me trouvais dans une forêt sombre, la lune était haute, elle brillait fortement et éclairé la clairière où je me trouvais. Je ne me souvenais plus de grand chose à vrai dire. Je me concentrais. Et finis par comprendre que je me trouvais dans la "Forêt Interdite" comme l'appelait les sorciers.

D'autres brides de souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Ma chute de la Tour, Severus qui me sauve, l'arrivée des autres. Puis changement de décor, dans un vaste bureau avec pleins de tableau accrochés au mur, un perchoir vide dans un coin, une petite bassine de pierre dans un autre. Un homme entre, vieux mais encore en forme. Une longue barbe blanche, des lunettes en demi-lunes.

Sa vois forte qui me fait immédiatement éprouvé respect, admiration et peur. Dumbeldore. Vivant lui aussi. Un traité.. je signe... L'Alliance est créer... pour protéger les faibles... et vaincre les ténèbres ... la Fédération. Je deviens Général Swan, créatrice de l'Alliance... James aussi. Un vote. Je vote pour, James aussi, ainsi que la femme ... Lili je crois.

puis il est accepter ... il ? ah oui ! Le soit disant traitre ! devenu aussi un allié.

Un autre endroit, Will m'embrasse, je sort dans le hall, franchit la porte d'entrée puis une douleur sourde à l'arrière de la tête et le noir.

D'accord ! J'ai était assommé et amener ici ! Pourquoi ?

Un craquement me fais tourner la tête. Je distingue une forme sombre. Je me lève et avance de quelques pas puis me fige. Une créature me fixe, belle et étonnante, comme il y en a dans les livres d'histoires fantastiques. Un centaure ! Je le regarde, fasciné puis remarque un reflet de la lune sur du bois lisse. Un arc ! Je bondit de côté et m'enfuit en courant.

J'entend une flèche se planter dans le bois, à l'endroit où je me trouvais une seconde auparavant.

Je continue ma course, buttant sur les racines, ne distinguant rien autour de moi. Une bruit de sabots derrière moi . J'accélère.

Le bruit s'estompe puis plus rien. Je stoppe et reprend mon souffle. Un grognement retentit sur ma gauche. Profond, sourd. Je sursaute et étouffe un cri de surprise. Un autre, plus proche. Un frisson me parcours. J'inspire a fond puis me retourne enfin. Et mon coeur rate un battement.

Une créature énorme, se dresse devant moi, debout sur ses pattes arrières. élégante et mortellement belle. Sa fourrure brune a des reflets roux et sur ses crocs et ses longues griffes se reflète l'éclat soudain mortel de la lune. La bête me regarde de ses yeux de feu et relevant la tête en arrière, pousse un terrifiant hurlement de loup. De Loup-Garou !

Cette fois je hurle. Il bondit, je recule précipitamment et butte sur une pierre. Je tombe sur le dos. Il atterrit près de moi et re saute. Ouvre sa gueule. Je lève le bras par reflex. Et sens ses crocs énormes se refermés dessus.

Je hurle une seconde fois, de douleur et de peur. Du sang coule des plaies, il me lâche et lève sa patte. L'éclat des griffes. Je ferme les yeux me préparant au coup fatal.

Un coup de feu retentit, suivit d'un glapissement de douleur. Je re ouvre les yeux. La bête recule, sur quatre pattes, gémissante. Un autre coup de feu. Cette fois, la balle l'atteint en pleine tête. Il s'écroule, sans vie, sur le sol.

Je ne sens plus mon bras et mon coeur bat la chamade. Bouche bée, je tourne la tête vers la provenance des coups de feu et le voit, baissant son pistolet. Will !

Il le range et accoure vers moi.

- Venez m'aider !

Il n'est pas seul ! Il va s'occuper de moi !

Il me caresse la joue et me serre contre lui.

-Elizabeth... oh ma chérie... j'ai crut qu'il allait te tuer ...

- c'est ce qu'il comptait faire...

Puis j'éclate en sanglots. Il me serre contre lui et me rassure. Au bout d'un moment, je me calme un peu. D'autres gens arrive.

-Magnifique créature !

- mortelle oui !

- ils sont là ! C'est vous, qui l'avez tué ?

Will se retourne

- oui ! c'est moi !

Je relève la tête et aperçoit trois sorciers. Harry, Sirius Black que j'ai rencontrer je me le rappel désormais et avec qui j'ai sympathiser) et Remus Lupin, ce dernier regardant avec intérêt le loup-garou mort.

C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui s'adresse ensuite à moi, visiblement inquiet

- il vous a blessé ? le loup-garou... il vous a mordu ?

- euh ... je ... euh ... oui !

- où ?

Je lui montre mon bras, enfin, la chair déchiqueté qu'il en reste, et grimace aussitôt de douleur. En relevant la tête, une chose me frappe soudain, chose que je n'avais pas crut possible jusqu'alors.

-la lune ... elle... elle n'est pas pleine...

-non, répondit Remus, c'est demain !

- mais alors comment ce loup a pu ...

- je ne sais pas ...

Il se pencha sur moi et une douleur plus vive encore me parcourut le corps. Je poussais un lamentable gémissement et retomba dans le néant.


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'appel du loup

je fixais le plafond de l'infirmerie. Plus que 5 heures.

Je m'étais réveillée là il y a deux heures à peine en me demandant pourquoi je tombais systématiquement dans les pommes au moindre truc vraiment intéressant. Plus que 4 heures et 57 minutes.

Et l'on me l'avais annoncé. Ce soir, dès que la lune sera pleine, je me transformerais. En loup-garou. Sauf si on trouvait une solution pour empêcher ça. Plus que 4 heures et 50 minutes.

Et on pense pouvoir trouver quelque chose. Ce loup-garou n'était pas normal. Il n'aurait pas du être transformer hier étant donné que ce n'était pas la pleine lune. Mais ce soir si. Plus que 4 heures et 47 minutes.

Ce soir tout changera. On m'enfermera dans une cage d'argent pour m'empêcher de tuer tout le monde. Et on chercherais à savoir si j'était aussi une mutante comme l'autre abomination. Plus que 4 heures et 40 minutes.

Les tic-tacs de l'horloge me rendent dingue. Je devrait tenter de dormir mais impossible de fermer l'oeil plus de 30 secondes. Plus que 4 heures et 38 minutes.

Et ce fichu temps qui semble sans cesse s'accéléré. Plus que 4 heures et 28 minutes.

Et ce fichu soleil qui continu de se coucher. Plus que 4 heures et 18 minutes.

Et cette lune, qui me cesse de pointer sur le couchant. Plus que 4 heures et 8 minutes.

Dans 4 heures et 7 minutes je serais enfermer. Dans 4 heures et 6 minutes j'aurait peur de la lune. Dans 4 heures et 5 minutes je voudrais tuer tout le monde. Dans 4 heures et 4 minutes je craindrais l'argent, la tue-loup et le gui. Dans 4 heures et 3 minutes plus personne ne m'aimera. Dans 4 heures et 2 minutes je serais un monstre. Dans 4 heures et 1 minutes je me transformerais. Dans 4 heures, je serais un loup-garou !

Ils sont tous là. Will, James, mon père, la plupart des sorciers, Jack et Gibbs. Il attendent. Pas de remèdes. et juste 5 minutes de sursis.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre. Ils se tourne et avant de pouvoir le retenir, voila le traitre qui m'enfonce une seringue dans le bras. Je grogne (oui, comme un loup) de douleur.

- hé mais ça va pas, non ?!

- je pense que j'ai trouver !

Stupeur.

- Sérieux ?! C'est quoi ce truc ?

- un truc que je me suis débrouillez pour faire juste à temps, il semblerais !

- ba ... merci ...

Il se recule et James (Potter) le regarde.

- et c'est QUOI ?!

- je savais que ça vous plairait pas ... c'est un truc de mangemorts !

- QUOI ?!

- tt.. si ça la sauve vous me remercierez !

- et si ça la tue, tu y passe avec !

5 secondes .

5 . Adieu chers alliés

4 . Adieu chers pirates

3 . Adieu mon cher père

2 . Adieu James

1 . Adieu Will .

Silence. Puis une vive douleur. Je hurle. ils se recule, surprit et je constate que c'est un hurlement de loup qui sort de ma , pas celui horrible d'un loup-garou. mais celui doux et mélodieux d'un VRAI loup.

Surprise, je regarde mes mains et voit des pattes poussée à leurs place. Mes oreilles changent, mon ouïe, ma vue, mon odorat s'améliore. je sens une queue me pousser. je ferme les yeux.

En les re ouvrant, deux secondes plus tard et en regardant dans un miroir, je me vois. Debout sur le lit. A quatre pattes. Je suis loup ! Une louve blanche ! Au beaux yeux dorés.


End file.
